


SSまとめ

by null_Q



Series: Saviharry(AU) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Eosavvy, M/M, barrison, saviharry
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_Q/pseuds/null_Q
Summary: Savitar（時間軸不明）とハリーウェルズがEarth-2で同居中。SavitarはスターラボでハリーウェルズCEOのアシスタントをしています。ハリーウェルズは知性を失っていません。時系列順不同です。基本的にEarth-2が舞台ですが、一部Earth-1が舞台のお話があります。





	SSまとめ

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter post archive.

### Earth-1での出来事

荒廃したスターラボ内を見回り、自分が残した爪痕を幾つか確認した後に修繕案を練っていると聞き馴染みのある声が僕の耳元を撫でた。  
「アレン、髪を切ったのか」  
かろうじて正常に機能している左目でその声の持ち主を流し見る。ハリーウェルズだ。《僕ら》の二番目の本物のウェルズ。紛うことなきジーニアス。  
「僕だよ」と答えると、察しのいいウェルズは明からさまに気まずそうに言葉を濁した。  
「……すまない。人違いだった」  
「期待を裏切ってごめんね。バリーなら《いつもの場所》だよ」  
「そうか。君は、その、元気か？」  


不器用な気遣いをするあなたに、  
あなたのバリーを壊してごめんねって言えたなら、どれだけよかったか  
  
  


### nightmare/Saviharry+Eosavvy

夢を見た。僕を作ったあの男の夢だ。  
『すぐにまた会える。君は私無しでは生きれない。そうだろう？私のバリー』  
ああ、なんて甘い悪夢だ。 夢から逃れるように目を覚まし、隣で眠っているハリソンを見て自分の鼓動が速くなるのが分かった。

 「僕の中に、まだ、あいつがいる」  
  
  


### You are my Wells.

僕の罪を賢い彼は理解しているはず。償いきれない大罪だった。自分で自分を壊すことで罰したつもりでいた。そんな僕は誰かに疎まれて当然で、ましてや愛される資格もない。当然のようにそう思っていた。

「君を愛している。何が欠落していようとも構わない。何者であろうと君は君だ。私はその君を愛した。私が決めたことは二度と覆らない。観念しろ」  
傲慢で熱烈な告白にうんざりした。それなのに僕は心のどこかで彼の言葉と愛に期待をしてしまった。遥か昔に向けられた心地いい彼の情愛を思い出していた。彼の内側へと強引に引き込まれ、寵愛されることの優越さえも。彼からの告白はあまりにも魅力的で耽美な誘いだった。本能が彼に従いたがる。抗えない何かを感じている。心臓のあたりから焼けるような熱い感情が湧き上がり、頭へと昇っていく。その熱で脳が沸騰して溶けてしまいそうだ。甘く熟れるように脳がふやけている。

機能を無くすほど傷付いた右目がじんわりと水分を含み、その水分が傷付いた眼球から一雫だけこぼれ落ちた。  
ああ、僕は、泣いているのか？  
「サヴィ？」  
彼の優しい囁き声が明らかに動揺を含んで発せられた。  
「…見なかったことにしてほしい」  
懐かしい感情の、そのあたたかさなんて、思い出すんじゃなかった。あなたのことを愛していたと、思い出すんじゃなかった。

僕のハリー。僕のウェルズ博士。  
  
  


### 恋

最初から「恋」と呼んでしまえば簡単だったのだろう。崇拝に限りなく近い、憧憬とは良き隣人のような、友情で片付けることのできない、名前をつけることが難しい感情で、確かに僕は「恋をしていた」のだと思う。僕が僕で無くなった後ですら、それは僕の心の底に沈殿し静かに巣食っていた。  
あの人は神の座の前に跪き「君を愛している。私のそばにいてくれ」と畏れることなく告げた。一方的で傲慢で、懇願なのか命令しているのかすらわからない口説き文句だった。その横暴さに呆れながらも差し出された手を取り、座を離れたのはすべて僕の意思だ。神から人へと身を墜としても、差し出された手の持ち主と同じ時を生きてもいいと思えた。もう一度、時をやり直せるのならば、次こそは失敗しないように。感情の殆どの名前を忘れてしまったけれど、この人が教えてくれるのだろう。不器用なのはお互い様だ。  
「ハリソン。恋を教えて。愛とはどんなものだった？あなたがそばいないと、さむくなるのはどうして？」  
「サヴィ。恋をしよう。君が嫌がるほど愛してみせるから、ゆっくり覚えるといい。《寒い》と感じたら《寂しい》と言ってくれ。そして私の隣に居なさい。あたたかくなるはずだ」  
低く掠れた優しい声が懐かしい。偉そうな言葉遣いも、何もかも。僕がずっと、ほしかったものだ。  
「あなたは、ぼくのもの？」  
「わたしは、きみのものだ」  
すべて受け取ってくれ。とあの人は目を眇めて笑った。  
  
  


### 心

「君が心を捨てたと言うのなら私のものを半分くれてやる。歪だの文句は受け付けない。今度は手放すな」  
強引に押し付けられた愛に目眩がした。覚悟しろとも言われたがその言葉の意味を知る頃には手遅れ。  
なるほど、これは覚悟が必要だ。  
あなたがそばにいないと新しい心が寂しがるんだ  
  
  


### 夜のはなし

過ちの数を数えて、途方もない罪悪感で眠れない夜がある。  
「眠れない夜に、あなたは何をしてた？」  
「仕事だ。誰かを守る為に何かを作り続けた。今と変わらない。何を成し遂げても罪が許されることは無かった。私の償いは終わることはないのだと悟ったよ。粒子加速器を稼働させたあの日からずっとだ」  
「今も眠れない？」  
「眠れない」  
我々は他人の人生を壊し過ぎた。自分の命だけでは償いきれないほどに。  
  
  


### 選択したはなし

「どうしてバリーじゃなくて僕を選んだの」  
純粋な疑問だった。彼が愛情を抱くとすればバリーアレンのはずだ。  
「僕たちには歴史がない」  
「君はおかしなことを言うものだ。忘れてしまったのか？」  
彼はかつての僕が経験した冒険の話をした後に証明を終えたような得意げな顔をした。  
「君は何もかも覚えているというのに、歴史がないだのとよくも言えたものだ。君が壊したバリーアレンを選ばなかった理由は私にもわからない。ただ君が私の元へ現れ、私に目配せをした。そして君が私のものだと直感した。ただそれだけだ」  
言葉では説明のできないものもある、と科学者らしからぬ言葉でこれが最適解だと言う。  
「君は私と再会した時、何を感じた？」  
ふ、と振り返ってみて、悔しいけれど彼と同じ感覚に襲われたことを思い出した。  
言葉はなかったけれど、目を合わせた瞬間に「この人は僕のものだ」と本能で感じた。  
それがこの疑問の答えなのだろう。  
  
  


### You can't deny

「僕を怖がらないで」  
その一言を予防線にして、僕は彼に、ハリーウェルズに自分の全てを明け渡した。醜く灼け爛れた顔も、歪んだ心も、自分が生まれるため、自分の存在を認めさせるために過去の自分を壊したことも、閉じたループの中で今も足掻いていることも。何もかも。  
「愛されたい」  
その願望も。  
「僕を認めて。僕はバリーアレン"だった"。ヒーロー"だった"。あなたと過ごした記憶が僕の中にもあるんだ。僕にもちょうだい。僕にも、」  
あなたが。ウェルズがほしい。  
神様になんてなりたくなかったんだ、ほんとうは。傷つきたくないから孤高を選んだ。苦しくなくても寂しいのは消えない。彼は僕の顔の傷痕に触れて、「畏れよりも、君の孤独を哀れんだ私を許してくれ」と苦しげな表情で、声で僕に同情した。僕のために心を痛める彼をバリーアレンから奪いたいと心から望んだ。この人は僕のものだ。憎しみが独占欲を掻き立てていく。これが愛かはわからない。  
その感覚に酔っていたのはもう何百年も昔のように感じた。  
  
  


### lab coat

スターラボのCEOアシスタント兼科学者として正式に配属が決まった日、ボスから直々にオフィスで備品を受け取った。  
「Earth-2のラボコートってグレーなんだね」  
僕の故郷のスターラボのコートはありきたりな白いデザインだった気がする。  
支給されたコートを受け取り、サイズを確認しているとふ、とそんなことを思い出した。  
「それが気に入らないならカタログから好きなカラーを注文しておけ」  
彼のぶっきらぼうな気遣いに苦笑しつつ「僕をすぐに甘やかさないで」と丁重に断った。  
「あなたは、ラボコート着ないの？」  
「着ている。……稀にだが」  
「殆ど着てないってことね」  
「表に立つ事が多いからな…昔に比べれば着る機会は減った」  
私のラボコートが見たいのか？と訝しげに尋ねられ、素直に首を縦に振った。  
「ラボコートを着たあなたってきっとセクシーだよ」  
「私にセクシーは必要ない」  
「僕には必要だよ、博士」  
デスクでCEOの顔をしてオフィスチェアに座っている彼の膝の上に向かい合うように跨り、仕事を中断させる。  
「サヴィ？」  
「今夜ベッドで着てよ、博士」  
「……君は、いけない子だ」  
「汚しちゃうかも、いっぱい」  
彼は呆れながら「H.R.からまた悪知恵でも？抗議文を送らねば」と冗談を零した。  
誤魔化さないで、イエスって言って。  
  
  


### complaint

内線越しに「私のオフィスへ来い」と怒鳴られた。スピードを使ってボスのオフィスへと駆けつけると忙しなく書類にサインをするボスが「ご苦労」と愛想なく僕に声をかけた。  
「何か用？」  
「君へのクレームが数件届いてる」  
「……へぇ」  
「君に新たなオフィスを与えて間もない筈だが散らかっているそうだな」  
「片付けておくよ」  
「……なぜ皆、君に直接言わない」  
「さぁ？」  
「私に怒鳴られるよりも君に睨まれる方が恐ろしいのだとか。君のラボでの人間関係はどうなってる」  
「簡潔に説明するとあんたの部下のインテリ連中に実力主義の世界は残酷だってことを教えただけ」  
彼はペンを止めて深くため息をついた。  
「私の選んだ優秀な職員たちだ。お手柔らかに頼む、サヴィ」  
「ボス、僕はこれでも元はいじめられっ子なんだ。やられる前にやらなきゃ」  
「サヴィ、」  
「……わかったよ。みんなに優しくする。でも僕に苦情を言った奴らのラボコートをズタズタにしたいから名前教えて」

この後、ボスから頭ごなしに怒鳴られて説教された。  
  
  
  


### あなたからの命令を待つ

うっかりコーヒー染みの付いた書類をボスに提出してしまい小一時間説教を受けた。  
ここは科学者の多くが憧れる大規模な研究施設でハイスクールではないだとか、コーヒーの飲み方がどうだとか怒鳴られながら怒っているボスの声や表情、仕草を観察してお説教の時間を楽しんだ。  
「やり直しだ。聞いているのか、サヴィター」  
「ああ、怒ってるあなたもハンサムでセクシーだよ」  
頭を抱えて深い溜息を吐くボスの次なる説教を待ったが一向にそれは始まらなかった。  
「説教はもう終わり？」  
「どうやら君には効果が無いようでな」  
  
  


### 喰

「あなたのにおいがすき」  
サヴィはその言葉を頻繁に口にする。不快という意味では無いらしい。香水の香りのことかとも思ったが違うようだ。  
「食べたくなるくらい、いいにおいがする。あなたの肌、あなたの体液、ぜんぶ」  
「君に喰われるなら本望だ」  
ほんとうにたべちゃうよ。甘い囁きの後に私の首筋に歯を立てるサヴィを抱き止めた。  
  
  


### 眼鏡と無防備のはなし

本を読んでいる途中で眠ってしまった彼の眼鏡をそっと外す時間が好きだ。起こさないように、でもスピードは使いたくない。慎重に眼鏡フレームに触れて外した。読みかけの本を手に取って栞を挟む。そして彼が目覚めるまでの時間を彼の観察に費やす。伏せた睫毛の長さやその影がどれだけ愛しいか。首筋の小さな黒子がセクシーだとか、柔らかく癖のついたダークブラウンの髪のにおい、乾いた手のひらの厚さ。ひとつ、ひとつを慈しみ、彼をどうしようもなく愛しているのだと自覚する。  
  
  


### ペーパーワークに向いてない

僕はペーパーワークに苦手意識がある。CCPDに勤めていた頃から上司に催促されてからようやく、ということがほとんどだった。それはウェルズの部下になってからも変わらない。  
「報告書はどこだ」  
「あー……僕のオフィスにあるよ」  
「今すぐ持ってこい」  
「わかってる」  
「君のことが少しずつわかってきた。ペーパーワークについて君は信用ならない」  
「……うるさいな。やろうと思えばすぐにやれるから後回しにしちゃうんだよ」  
「優先順位について再度検討してくれたまえ。我々に今必要な書類は何かな？サヴィターくん」  
嫌味ったらしい言葉でチクチクと僕を責めるボスをひと睨みした後に日常生活ではあまり頼ることはしなくなっていたスピードを使った。  
  


### Valentine's Day

2月14日、バレンタインで浮かれている世間の空気に酔いながらあの人への贈り物について思い悩んでいた。少し癪だけどH.R.に相談してみたりもしたが「君の美しい裸体にリボンを結んでみたらどうかな？」などと彼のアドバイスは全く役に立たなかった。  
バレンタイン当日になって何もないよりかはマシだと花屋で白い薔薇を一輪とスチータスを添えた小さな花束をあつらえて貰った。  
「ぼくはあなたにふさわしい」「永遠に変わらない心」その花言葉があの人に伝わるかはわからない。これはただのぼくの一方的な想いと、ささやかな我儘、そして誓い。  
  
  


### 神様と詩人は仲が良い

サヴィが珍しく機嫌よくオフィスへやって来た。普段は「はやく会議に出て」「そのダサいスーツで会食に行く気？」などなど不機嫌なことが多いのだが……。タブレットを眺めながら表情を緩めるサヴィは「あなたにお客さんだよ。他の世界のウェルズから」と眺めていたタブレットを私に差し出した。画面には見窄らしい身なりの詩人が手を振っていた。  
「H.P.？」  
『ボンジュール』  
サヴィのご機嫌を取っていたのは意外にもH.P.のようだった。サヴィは「彼に詩集送ってもらっておいて」と言ってオフィスから出て行った。信じられないものを見たと言わんばかりにH.P.に尋ねた。  
「サヴィをどう懐柔した？」  
『とんでもない！私は彼のために詩を読んだくらいかな？彼はいい子だね。ハリー、君はもっとサヴィターくんを大切にしないといけないよ。心から彼と繋がらないと…ちゃんと心を開いてる？』  
H.P.の"心の講義"は長い、何より感受性の高いこの男は必ず泣き始める。その前にH.P.の話を割って「要件は？」と尋ねた。  
『ああ！そうそう！ロザリオくんとサニーくんがパーティーするからサヴィターくんを呼びたいって。ついでにハリーも来ない？って』  
「………ついで？」  
『2.0くんは狩猟シーズンだとかで来れなくて、ヴォルフガングくんは馬鹿騒ぎは御免って断ってたしグッドサインかと思ったけど親指が下に向いてて……どういう意味かは難しいね、あれ』  
「そのハンドサインの意味はわかるか？」  
『お断りします？』  
「違う。……まあ、いい。私も忙しいから無理だ。そもそもサヴィターをどうこうしようとしてる時点であの2人とサヴィターを会わせたくない。断る」  
『そうか。会えなくて残念だ。また次の機会に会おうね、ハリー』  
「ああ、みんなで楽しんでくれ。あとH.P.、サヴィターが君の詩集を読みたがってる。後で送ってくれ」H.P.は口髭を触って照れたように微笑んだ。  
『とっておきのものを彼に贈ろう』  
  
  


### 狼と神様

他アースのウェルズたちと交流のある"ぼくのウェルズ"は定期的に他のアースから相談を受けている。その内容は雑談に等しいものであったり、それなりに深刻なものであったりと偏りが激しい。  
『やぁ、どうもバリーアレンくん。君のウェルズはお手隙かな？』  
タブレット越しにわざと僕の大嫌いな名前で僕を呼ぶ性格のひねくれたプラチナブロンドの髪のウェルズを睨んだ。  
「僕はバリーじゃない。あと、ハリーは会議中なので時間を改めてください。あんた暇でしょ、どうせ」  
『はははは、相変わらず無礼なアシスタントだ。はははは、愉快で結構』  
僕をからかって暇つぶしをするヴォルフガングに思わず溜息が出る。この男のインテリジェンスは認めざるを得ないが皮肉屋で他のウェルズの中でも癖が強い。相手をするにはひどく精神力を削られる。僕のウェルズはこの男のことを気に入っているから無下に出来ないことが恨めしい。  
『ところでサヴィターくん。君はアース間の移動が可能だと聞いている。私の元に来てみないか？私はハリーよりも上手く君を扱える』  
「それってヘッドハンティング？あなたの下で働くなんてヤダね」  
興味ありません、とキッパリ"丁重に"お断りをすると、ヴォルフガングは眉を八の字にしてあからさまに落胆した。  
『失望だ』  
「その調子で僕に失望して、"狼さん"」  
『ああ！いいね、とてもいい！君のその媚びない姿を好ましく思う。やはり君が欲しい。ハリーには勿体ない』  
ドイツ語混じりにラブコールを始めたヴォルフガングに呆れながら「ではまた後ほど」と告げて通信を切った。  
  
  


### 君の右側

あの人が僕の隣に立つ時、決まって右側に立ちたがる。それは恐らく僕の片目を気遣っているのだろう。  
「ねぇ、左側に立ってよ」  
「？」  
「左側に立ってあなたが居るって僕を安心させて」  
「……君は口が上手いな。だが譲る気はない」   
僕より弱いくせに僕を守りたがる。  
  
  


### お留守番

あなたがいなくても平気。あなたの服を着て、あなたの香水を纏って、あなたの物に囲まれて生活をしていれば。たとえあなたが僕の元を離れ、長く出張に出かけるなんて言っても僕がスピードフォースの監獄に囚われていた時間に比べれば一瞬だ。   
『私がいなくても平気か？』  
「あなたがいないとさみしい」  
タブレット越しに再会したあなたを見て口にした言葉は心の声とは逆だった。  
  
  


### SUIT

 「スーツを着てるあなたってそそる」  
職場に似つかわしくない言葉と、うっとりとした表情で私を見つめるオッドアイの男に顔を顰めた。  
「そんな顔しないでよウェルズ博士。セクシーだって褒めてるのに」  
「知的には見えないか？ネクタイを締めるべきか？」  
「それもそそる」   
答えがほしい。  
一秒でもはやく帰ってきて。僕のウェルズ。  
  
  


### ネクタイ

いつもはネクタイをしないあの人がネクタイをしていた。目では気にしていても口には出さず、いつも通り彼にコーヒーを渡した。僕のうるさい視線に彼は満足したのか口角を上げる。  
「私のネクタイが気になるか？」  
「……別に」  
「そうか」  
いつになく上機嫌な彼は僕の手を取ってネクタイに触れさせた。  
「なに」  
「君のために結んだ。解くときは君の手で解いてほしい。今夜のディナーの後に」  
「……僕をデートに誘ってるの？」  
「そのつもりだ」  
僕が断ることはありえないと言わんばかりのその態度が可愛くて「いいよ」とつい甘やかしてしまう。  
  
  


### まともにベッドインできない*NSFW

シーツに沈む私に跨がるサヴィターを見上げる。  
サヴィターは私の上着をたくし上げ、数年前に彼の故郷で負った傷痕を晒した。私の身体には胸部と腹部に小さな傷痕がある。どの傷もバリーアレンの不在時に不注意から負った傷だ。私自身はそれらをさほど気にしてはいないがサヴィターはその傷痕を見ると度々感傷的になる。  
『バリーが弱いからあなたを守れなかった』  
決まって彼はバリーアレンを責めて私の傷痕を丁寧に愛撫する。自分への戒めなのだろうが、そんなもの必要ないのに。  
胸部の銃創を彼の指先がなぞる。  
「今の僕なら、《ジェイ》に頼らなくても簡単に弾を取り出せる」  
「サヴィ、」  
「今の僕なら、あなたが撃たれる前にパティを止められた」  
「サヴィ」  
「グロッドに慈悲なんて与えずに殺しておけばよかった。そうすれば、」  
フラッシュバックを引き起こす前にサヴィターの手を握り、強い口調で名前を呼ぶ。  
「サヴィ、私を見ろ」  
サヴィターの虚ろな瞳が私を見下ろしている。  
「今の私は無事だ。あの頃の君に落ち度はない」  
「でもあなたを守れなかったバリーは弱くて、大嫌いだ」  
子供のように機嫌を損ねた彼を宥めるために上体を起こして触れるだけのキスをする。  
「私はあの日の君も、今の君も、等しく愛している」  
「……今の僕を好きでいて」  
頼りない彼の小さな声につい頬が緩む。  
「ああ、そうだな。わかった。君を贔屓する」  
だからもう悲しい顔はするな。憂う表情も美しいが、君は笑っていた方がいい。  
短いキスを繰り返すとサヴィターは擽ったそうに笑った。  
「子供騙しのキスはやめて、ちゃんとして」  
「わからないな。教えてくれ」  
「嘘つきな僕のウェルズ博士」  
「君が見破るなら問題はないだろう」  
  
  


### 瞳のはなし

「綺麗だ」  
サヴィターの右眼の傷痕から零れ落ちる微かな光に指先を翳して賛美する。  
それは暗がりでなければさほど目立つことはない。だからこそ夜更けに頼りない明かりだけを灯した部屋で2人きりで過ごす時間を尊く思い、少しの優越感に浸る。これを知るのは私だけでいい、と子どものような独占欲を滲ませて。

私が翳した手に擦り寄り、穏やかに瞳を伏せる彼の甘える仕草に思わず表情が緩んだ。  
「……僕のこと、怖くないの？」  
「なぜ？」  
「大抵の人間は僕のことを気味が悪いって怖がる」  
彼が指摘しているのは顔の傷痕や傷付いた片目のことを指すのだろうが、私からすれば大したことではない。彼が《生》にしがみついてきた証であり、今の彼を創り上げる要素の一つだ。それを慈しむことはあれど恐れて拒む理由にはならない。  
「君を恐れる者は君の本質を知らないだけだ」  
「あなたは僕を知ってるとでも？」  
「すべてを知らないが、理解しようとしている。だから、君を恐ろしく思うよりも愛しく思う」  
「……変なひと」  
うんざりするほどに聞き慣れた言葉だったが彼が口にすればさほど不快ではなかった。  
「よく言われるよ」  
  
  


### 冬と時間のはなし

「寒いな」  
「雪が積もってる。雪が音を吸い込んで、静か過ぎるくらい。時間が止まったみたいでしょ？」  
「君のように時間を止めたことはないが、君がそう言うならそうなのだろう」  
彼は少しだけ考え込んだ後に「だが、美しく、寂しい世界だ」と言った。  
「…ここには、あなたがいるから、さみしくない」

時計の針は正しく時を刻んでいる。  
  
  


### Atlantis-1

アトランティスの別荘へ行くことは夏の定例行事のようになった。トランクに本と着替えを詰め込んでプライベートビーチで2人きりでのんびり過ごす。  
初めてアトランティスへ行った時のハリーは普段と変わらず黒ずくめで別荘から移動したがらなかった。バケーションというムードは無かったが翌年に僕が彼のトランクの中身を退屈な本とリゾートスタイルの服にすり替えたことで彼もビーチを満喫する気になったようだ。とは言え彼はビーチへ来てもパラソルの下で読書しかしない。  
「せっかくアトランティスに来てるのにあなたは海で遊んだりしないの？」  
「……私がサーフィンやボディボードをするとでも？」  
それは想像がつかないな。  
「私は……君を眺めているだけでじゅうぶんだ」  
それってどういう意味？と尋ねる前にハリーの手元にある本がこのビーチに来てから1ページも進んでいないことに気づいた。  
「もしかして本を読むふりして僕のこと見てたの？」  
「……君が私の視界にいる間は、まあ、そういうことになるな」  
顔色を変えずにとんでもないことを白状する姿が面白くて思わず笑い声を上げて笑った。  
  
  


### Atlantis-2

アトランティスに別荘を持つウェルズに誘われてバカンスに出かけた。  
海を背景にサマーリネンのシャツを着た彼が珍しくて凝視していると「何か？」と不審がられてしまった。アトランティスの澄んだ蒼い海に視線を移して「何でもない。海が綺麗だね」と何気無く見惚れていたことを誤魔化す。  
日差しは強いが、サングラスがあれば凌げる。吹き抜ける風は柔らかくて冷たい。海の匂いが故郷とは少し違う。アトランティス特有のものなのだろうかはわからない。単にearth-2の海が特別なのかもしれない。  
「別荘から海は近い。プライベートビーチになっているから人目も気にならないだろう。後で自由に散策するといい」  
「……あなたは？一緒に冒険しないの？」  
冒険という言葉に彼は微笑んで「君とならば喜んで」と了承してくれた。  
「不思議なものだ。君が居ればこの世界はどこへ行こうと冒険になってしまうのだな」  
「……よくわからない」  
「気にするな。私が楽しいだけの話だ」  
見慣れているはずなのに何もかもが新鮮に感じる。と彼はたいそう嬉しそうに答えて別荘へ続くルートに意識を戻して歩き始めた。  
  
  


### Atlantis-3

砂浜で波と戯れるサヴィを眺めながらビーチパラソルの下でスターラボの新たな施設の外観を思案しスケッチする。earth1の旅の思い出に浸るように建物の外観をearth1に似せて描いていたが、これはサヴィに不快感を与えるかもしれない。彼はearth1での出来事について『別の時間軸だから』と他人事のように平然と振舞っているようだが、憎しみの炎が容易く消えぬことを私は知っている。私の冒険の日々に酔うその時ではない。彼の心の平穏を取り戻すにはまだ時間が足りない。  
スケッチしたばかりのページを塗りつぶしてノートを閉じた。


End file.
